Just That Way
by Kassia Lirret
Summary: A compilation of Drarry PWP one-shots taking place after the Battle of Hogwarts. Implies former relationship... I may touch on this in the future. The chapters are in sequential order for now. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The battle of Hogwarts had ended and there were mourning people in the Great Hall, but on an abandoned outside wall of the castle in May were two young men...

Harry slammed Draco against the wall as their lips collided for the first time in over a year. Harry was shorter but muscular with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes. Draco was taller and slighter, his features were feminine, his eyes were silver, and his hair was long and white blond. Their lips entwined together in a mesh of teeth, tongues, and flesh.

Harry trailed his hands up Draco's shirt which was now damp from the spring rain. Draco gasped into the kiss as Harry pinched his nipple before unbuttoning the once pristine fabric. Draco leaned his head back against the stone and Harry kissed down Draco's jaw to his neck where he sucked and bit and kissed at the pale skin.

The rain began to fall harder over the pair, but neither of them cared. Tears began to stream down Draco's face freely, being washed away by the rain. Harry's were not so easily concealed, soaking the already drenched shirt collar. He pushed the fabric off Draco's shoulders to expose more skin. Draco's breathing was already speeding up and his skin already felt too hot.

"Harry," the blond breathed into black hair, "I need... so much."

"I know," Harry moaned into Draco's shoulder which he kissed and worshipped. Harry's hands pulled the rest of Draco's shirt off before he began to tug at the belt of the blond's trousers. "I know." Harry groaned at the bulge in Draco's pants, so clear to him. He'd been hard ever since Draco had merely glanced in his direction during breakfast. It'd been too long.

Draco pulled off Harry's shirt swiftly, growling. He then undid Harry's belt in record time, all the while walking forward, forcing Harry to walk backwards towards a large oak tree. The bark scraped against Harry's bare skin eliciting a moan from the smaller man. Draco tilted Harry's chin up towards him before starting a sweet, passionate kiss. Slender, pale fingers undid the button and zipper of Harry's trousers before pulling them down around his ankles. Draco was now on his knees. Harry didn't dare look down at the blond, fearing the expression would make him come. He was so turned on and desperate. Draco casually pulled down Harry's boxers, exposing Harry to cold rain.

A gasp mixed in with the sound of rain on the leaves above them. Draco swiftly licked Harry's cock from base to tip and a high feminine moan escaped Harry's chest. Ashamed at such a noise, he pulled Draco up, pinning him against the tree, kicking off his clothes and shoes. Harry leaned in slowly, his lips brushing against Draco's ear in _just that way_. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll feel my cock inside you for days. While you walk down the halls, while you go to dinner, while you pack your things, even when you leave here, you will feel the throb from my dick being so far up your arse. You will _feel me._"

It was Draco's turn to let out such a noise, but instead of being ashamed, he thrust his hips forward, his clothed erection hitting Harry's bare one. Harry pinned Draco's hips against the tree for a moment before pulling down both his trousers and pants in one move. Draco kicked off his clothes and shoes before Harry began to assault his lips once more.

The kiss was different now. It wasn't a battle for dominance or even something cute and sweet. The kiss had shifted into a flowing of magic and emotion from one body to another. It was rough, it was powerful, it was lustful, it was sexy, it was romantic, and it was everything they could have wanted.

Draco broke away, his chest heaving. "Now. I need you now. In me. Now."

Harry let out a growl as he flipped Draco against the tree. Draco shivered, not just from the cold rain, but from the anticipation. Harry kissed down his spine and dug his finger nails into Draco's thighs. Draco arched back against Harry, reaching back and pulling dark curls once more.

"Draco," Harry growled, "I can't fuck you like this."

Draco laughed before grabbing the nearest tree branch, hoisting up his legs, and wrapping them around Harry's thighs, suspending himself off the ground.

Harry groaned. "How the fuck did you that?' he asked, kissing Draco's back.

"Never mind that now, Harry." Draco spoke, "Fuck me already."

Harry wandlessly cast a lubrication and stretching charm–much to Draco's displeasure–before slowly plunging into Draco's ass.

Every inch deeper he got, the louder Draco's moans became. By the time he was all the way in, Draco was shaking and practically screaming at Harry to move faster and harder.

"Fuck, Draco!" Harry moaned as he quickly started a rhythm. Draco soon wasn't content and began bouncing down on Harry's cock with each thrust. Draco did scream then, when Harry slammed against his prostate. They were both rapidly reaching orgasm.

"Harry! Please! Harder! More! Please! More! Harder!" Draco gushed, the words mushing together as he lost control. He could feel the tightening in his ball and the deep pooling heat in his stomach. "So close, Harry! More! Make me come!"

Harry thrust forward twice more before releasing deep inside of Draco. The blond came simultaneously, three words falling off his tongue.

_"I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Harry asked as they gently collapsed onto the wet grass, shuddering.

"I love you." Draco repeated. "I do. I always have."

"Oh..."

"Do you love me?"

Harry held Draco close. "Yes. Very much."

Draco gently kissed Harry's chest, then he kissed Harry's nipple, then he licked it, before kissing it again. Harry laid his head back against the ground as Draco continued his assault.

"I love you," the blond said before biting the tender flesh. Harry arched into his touch, a deep moan ripping from his chest. "I love you," he said again as he sucked the skin into his mouth.

"I love you too. Just don't stop."

So, Draco switched sides, giving Harry's other nipple the same treatment–kissing, licking, biting, and sucking. Then, he stopped.

Harry opened his eyes–not realizing he had closed them in the first place–searching for Draco who had "magically" disappeared. As he sat up, he saw the blond mischievously smirking down at him and his newly acquired hard-on.

"I had almost forgotten how sensitive these were." Draco said as he reached forward and pinched Harry's right nipple to which the shorter man closed his eyes and began to lean back down. "With just one touch, I have full control over you."

"What do you plan to do with me, Draco?" Harry asked, his body falling back against the cold ground. Draco leaned forward with him.

"Do you remember that spell Blaise taught me?"

Harry's eyes shot wide open. "Y-yes. Draco, I can't..."

"Oh, it's too late for that, love. I already cast it."

Draco leaned back before slowly sliding his sensitive ass down on Harry's cock. They both moaned and Harry was soon engulfed by Draco's tight, wet asshole.

"Oh fucking hell." Harry exhaled.

Draco took a deep breath. "My plan is... to see if how many times I can get off... before the spell breaks."

Harry rolled his hips ever so slowly. "That's fucking hot."

"Mmmmm..." Draco moaned. "I know."

Without warning, the blond began to move slowly up and down, his back arching backwards and his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Harry couldn't stand to look at Draco any more. He let his head fall back against the ground, his fingers twisting in the grass. Everything was already too hot. Draco then suddenly let out a loud moan, then again, and again in time with his rhythm. Harry was so turned on, but he knew that he wouldn't be getting off any time soon thanks to the spell.

"Drrrraco." the word rolled off his tongue in an almost purr. Draco smirked, but Harry didn't see it.

The pace was rapidly increasing, Draco bouncing and Harry thrusting in an almost rhythm. Suddenly, Draco's skin caught fire with every thrust. He was moaning and uncontrollably and stroking his cock in the hopes of release. He could almost taste it.

Harry was oblivious to all these things. He had long since been stuck in limbo, the deep, pooling heat almost unbearable. His skin was freezing from the rain but burning hot from lust. He couldn't breathe properly. He refused to see. He didn't want to hear Draco's now loud moans of pleasure. He knew how close the blond was to completion, and Harry was jealous. He needed to get off.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Harry."

It was so tight now. His dick felt like it was being sucked and squeezed in deeper as Draco came on their chests. Thankfully the rain was already washing away the sticky substance.

Draco pulled himself off, collapsing on the grass beside Harry.

"Mmmmm... so good, love."

Harry growled and pinned Draco against the grass.

"You are not done yet. I'm so hard it hurts. Get. Me. Off. You. Prat."

"That's not a nice way of asking, gorgeous. Try again." Draco sneered.

"Bugger off. Maybe I'll go find _Blaise_ since he invented this damned curse. Perhaps he knows how to break it."

It was Draco's turn to growl. "You. Are. Mine."

Draco pulled Harry down by his hair, smashing their lips together and flipping their positions. Draco then yanked Harry's hair to the side to expose the lovely unblemished skin of his neck. Another animalistic growl before Draco's perfect teeth bit down, hard on Harry's skin.

"Hnng fuck." Harry muttered, his hips bucking upward for some sort of friction. When his cock rubbed between Draco's arse, they both moaned. Draco was already sore and didn't think he could go for another round like that.

Draco let his teeth graze up Harry's neck up to his ear. "I'm going to fuck you now. My arse is already sore from your cock. I'm going to return the favour."


End file.
